


The intern

by Evak4ever



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Advertising, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dating a Nanny?, F/F, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Might add more characters as we go, Multi, Office AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photo Shoots, Rating will most likely change, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, agency, living in london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak4ever/pseuds/Evak4ever
Summary: The AU office fic where Isak crawled out of that nice, safe kollektiv and finds himself being an intern at an ad agency for the summer. This is the AU where some things have changed and some things never seems to change..=> There will be more chapters but right now - hiatus. Thank you for your patience. Please his the subscribe button if you want automagical updates.





	1. Introduction

Isak is so, so out of his comfort zone. First he forgot his headphones and couldn’t do his walk of strength to some hard core hiphop on the way. Then, he forgot the directions and when his phone died he had to ask for directions in a Prêt-à-manger. His final destination turned out to be just around the corner. He’s not getting any calmer by the feeling in his armpits as they dampen in an alarming tempo along the short ride in the elevator. Suddenly he’s grateful for the denim jacket above his t-shirt. His heart is beating just a tad too fast for his liking and he tries to relax his quite tense shoulders, breathes out slowly on 1, 2, 3. The elevator stops with a soft thud. The metal doors open and Isak takes one last deep breath before he steps out of the elevator on the third floor. Head held high, he repeats his mantra to convince himself he’s not at all super nervous and far away from the comfort of Oslo. As he leaves his last safety haven a k a the elevator, before heading out into the new and unexplored, he’s repeating in his head ”if you can’t beat them, join them”.

The room in front of him is the largest open space he’s ever seen; a huge atrium surrounded by several open floors and winding stairs makes it look like a modern version of Hogwarts. He approaches the massive desk in front of him. A brown haired girl in her early twenties is typing away, barely acknowledging his presence.

”Yes?”, the brunette asks. 

"I’m Isak Valtersen and it’s my first day here” Isak doesn’t sound quite as confident as when he was picturing the sentence in his head. Unfortunately, his mantra isn’t helping much. He feels like an awkward alien with three heads. Maybe he is, by the look the girl is giving him through her impossibly long fringe (can she see him at all, he wonders?). She looks down on her screen and hammers away at the keyboard. She must have found something interesting since her features suddenly soften. ”Welcome” she says with a slight smile. ”I’m Eva and I’ll be your mentor, friend, foe and everything in between during your time here at AOB. Just let me get a few things sorted and I’ll show you everything you need to know”.

Isak relaxes a bit. He seems to have passed the eye of the needle a k a Eva. He gives her a small nod, sits down and leafs through some trendy magazines. It doesn’t take many seconds before he loses himself to his thoughts. How the fuck did he end up here? He, who doesn’t like traveling at all and is most likely to hit the big “I” for introvert on a Myers-Briggs test? It’s all Magnus’ fault really. That boy’s new level of desperation in finding a girlfriend. If Magnus hadn’t become pen pals with that Swedish nanny living in London and just had to go and see her maybe Isak would still be in the comfort of his home in kollektivet, playing Fifa and generally Netflix and chill.

Deep inside, Isak knows he needed to get out of Oslo for a bit because fuck, Isak isn’t stupid, but there’s only that much one can learn in theory without practice. Oh, the perks of being accepted at Scandinavia’s hottest university without having to leave home, and still needing to go abroad was just too ironic. But hey, probably a small sacrifice if all the best professors from all over the world was just dying to teach there. Making a first great impression etc.

So when Magnus got them internships at the ad agency where his nanny girlfriend’s boss apparently was some head honcho, Isak was clever enough to embrace this easy solution to a slightly embarrassing language situation. Little did he know what the summer had in store for him...

Isak is abruptly awaken from his daydreaming when Eva gets up and starts moving towards the atrium, motioning to him to follow. Her heels clicking away fast on the concrete floor as he’s half running after her to keep up. She hands him a futuristic looking Bluetooth earpiece similar to the one attached to her left ear, a small card and logo printed lanyard with a key card. ”On the card is everything you need to know, your log in to Slack and Google account” Eva says, suddenly stopping to give him the card, ”You can use your own phone and expense the bill to us each month. With the amount of calls you’ll be getting the plastic is quite handy to shove in your ear. Keep the card with you at all times. It’s the one pass to rule them all” she smiles jokingly. Isak is too focused to catch the reference until he left the building the same day. 

She picks up the pace, no time to lose hurrying down on the left side of the atrium. ”The studio is on this side", she nods ahead where a bunch of hipsters are scattered along wooden desks, crouching in front of screens. Most of them are wearing black, except for the ones looking like they just arrived from a costume party. She continues down along the long side of the atrium with Isak close in tow, pointing across the open space: ”the conference rooms are on the other side and down here in the corner you’ll find the barista”. Isak wonders if she’s joking. Barista? In an office? ”The fourth floor is management floor where you.don’t.go.unless.you’re.called and below on the second is the digital and film department”. She pauses and looks at his questioning face ”What? No, there’s no first floor, Someone felt it was more impressive with four floors so we skipped the first since the building is a three story one. I think it has to do with feng shui or something”. Isak just nods. Of course it has to do with feng shui. ”For you, the key to success here will be to act fast, avoid any fuss and just follow your daily task list. Don’t linger around the conference rooms unless you’re asked to and don’t…”

*EVA!” A loud voice interrupts her.

”Eva, how many times have I told you not to send things with that booooring old courier company, when that new one clearly has better looking…. Well hello there!” The voice belongs to a flamboyant man in his early thirties, clearly taken off his path and now ogling Isak instead of telling off Eva. ”So, who’s this then?” says the man, still looking at Isak but talking to Eva.

”This is Isak, one of our new interns for the summer”, Eva replies.

Isak makes an attempt to shake the man’s hand but the man lunges forward and makes artistic kisses in the air on each side of Isak’s head. ”Oh don't be a stranger honey, I’m Eskild, the creative director”, he says. Isak has no idea what that is but smiles shyly and tells Eskild his name.

”I’m sure Eva will give you the perfect tour of the office” Eskild says with a smug face, looking Isak up and down. ”Don’t forget to tell him all the do’s and who not to do” he says, looking more serious now. He turns around and waves over his shoulder ”ta ta for now, can't be late to my 10:30, honeybunches”!

Eva looks at Isak and explains ”the creative director gets the last word on all the creative pieces this agency produces. Perfect for Eskild, who just loves to comment on everything and everybody around here”.

They reach the stairs and continue down to the second floor. ”Since you’ll be here for the summer, you’re getting the circus version of the agency. Most of the ordinary staff is either on vacation or here in person but long gone on vacation in their heads”. Isak is not sure whether to take her seriously or not. Eva continues ”most summers turns into mayhem since the clients think we’re still here but frankly, most of the summer campaigns are made by interns.”

"...which will turn out just great, as long as they're kept in place by me then", a man in his early twenties interrupts, slowing down when passing them. He looks intensely at Eva, whose cheeks turn pink before addressing Isak. "Hi newbie, I'm Chris - the one and only when it comes get things done at this circus". Chris is the bad boy-turned-model Isak always had a thing for, and he can feel his face turn red when Chris' eyes meets Isak’s. Isak quickly turns to Eva as if to break the spell but her eyes are fixed on Chris who leaves them behind.

She clears her throat as if nothing happened and Isak regains his poise quickly. ”I’m not really into advertising”, he says hesitantly, eager to get back to the Moment Before Chris happened. ”I know”, Eva replies. ”I read your file. You got the internship since a) you know someone important and b) on the basis of not being in any of the advertising schools. The management board apparently wants to get more input from outside this duck pond and for some reason Norway is really hot at the moment. Guess you applied to the right place at the right time”.

”Well that’s a first” Isak thinks to himself. He smiles at her and adds ”my friend Magnus will arrive next week. Will we be working together?”

Eva looks in her papers and shakes her head. ”No, Magnus will be on flying service which means wherever an extra hand is needed for the day… and you’ll be at…” she flicks through her papers and looks up ”you’ll be assisting the assistant to the Chief Strategy Officer. However, the first two weeks we’ll need you on a photo shoot in east London.” You can lounge around here today, getting to know the premises but we’ll need you in Dalston tomorrow at 07:00 where you’ll meet the producer. Just ask for Even when you get there”.


	2. The extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU office fic where Isak crawled out of that nice, safe kollektiv and finds himself being an intern at an ad agency for the summer. This is the AU where some things have changed and some things never seems to change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life etc. needed attention.
> 
> Here's a short glossary for the chapter. 
> 
> Slack - app for internal communication. In Slack you can follow/create channels both public and private. Great for group chats!  
> Brief - documentation from the client with a description of the project  
> Tension - the key thing in a creative brief, where the magic happens  
> Concept - a rough creative idea  
> Universe - the director's idea of not just creating an single ad/media unit but a complete universe  
> Framing - trying out different angles before shooting the actual film  
> SoW - state of work in which a project is described in details.  
> Over the shoulder - a quick check in type of meeting mid-project between the client and team
> 
> Thank you to the amazing @sophiasoames for being the best støttekontakt there is!

Isak spends the rest of the day drinking far too much coffee (hey, they have their own barista! How could he not?). He wouldn’t say he’s actively hiding out in the lounge but being abroad and really fucking far from his comfort zone in Oslo, he sort of asks himself why he went in the first place. He’s not the adventurous type. Not the one backpacking in Asia after graduation. Nor the one going to some Kibbutz picking oranges or doing the whole Burning man thing. He likes to chill, end of story. But keeping the eye on the prize is what matters and he’s determined to ace those classes at Uni the coming fall.

The lounge turns out to be the perfect place to semi-hide and chill while watching the busy life in this modern looking Hogwarts of an agency. There’s a constant stream of people ordering coffee at the bar and he can feel a few random glances every now and then. Even if it’s a large place, people just seem to know when there’s a new face around. What Isak doesn’t know is that the speed with which important information a k a gossip travels in the office could outshine CIA in a heartbeat. Thanks to some channel on Slack, most of the people on floor three already know his name, where he’s from, how long he’s staying - and some of them probably already downloaded the Duolingo app on their phones to learn Norwegian… Being the new guy, and a really cute norwegian, might have its pros and cons in store which Isak is yet blissfully unaware of. Luckily, he’s got his screen to stare at.

He gets woken up abruptly from sorting out his Gmail-account when his phone goes off:

_________________

**Magisa does London 2017**

**Magnus** : Hallaaaaaaaaaa *dancing chicks emoji*  
**Isakyaki** : Magisa!!?! Ffs Mags..  
**Magnus** : Isakyaki! How are you holding up without me? U miss me bro?  
**Magnus** : I made us a name and all *blowing kiss face emoji*  
**Isakyaki** : Yeah, I’ve noticed. *clown face emoji*  
**Magnus** : I never get that one. Is it good? Bad?  
**Isakyaki** : *sigh*

Isakyaki left the chat  
Magnus added Isakyaki to chat

**Magnus** : How’s work? Gotten any friends besides me yet? So sorry Isabell but you’ve got another week bf I can be ur knight in shining armour.  
**Isakyaki:** *eye roll emoji*  
**Magnus:** I could feel that. I’m hurt now. *tear filled eye emoji*  
**Isakyaki:** U r such a drama queen Mags.  
**Magnus:** Whatevs. How’s tricks?  
**Magnus:** And, you get to do anything cool yet?  
**Isakyaki:** Atm drinking barista coffee, avoiding ppl and hiding in the lounge.  
**Magnus:** U mean covfefe  
**Isakyaki:** That’s OLD Mags, get with the program.  
**Magnus:** U know u love me.  
**Isakyaki:** Not as much as you love that nanny gf of yours. Pls don’t mess that up before you’re even here…

Magnus added Heidi to the chat

**Isakyaki:** SERR????? MAGNUS! YOU CAN’T ADD HER HERE!  
**Magnus:** I want to start this relationship based on honesty. #transparency  
**Isakyaki:** Quit reading Cosmo. Ps. I’m outta this chat. For good.  
**Magnus:** Noooooooooo *cries in norwegian*. Sorry! And it’s only at the hairdressers ok?

Magnus removed Heidi from the chat

**Isakyaki:** Whatever. Gotta go. Have to sort out office stuff before leaving today. C U.  
**Magnus:** *blowing kiss emoji*

Isak stares on the small screen in his hand and opens Slack. He might as well try to get started with something before his first day is over. He starts filling out the user details and hesitates. Should he go for Isak? Isakv? He thinks for a second before he types Isakyaki and press enter. Who doesn’t like a japanese side dish?

Checking out the public channels and scrolling through old messages to find something useful he quickly realizes two things; most of the messages are posted by someone named VildeLH and most of them have the same message - urging everyone to join the culture club “for cosy times”. Isak is intrigued. It does sound a bit like.. adult activities.. Unfortunately he doesn’t get to investigate further.

“Well, isn’t it our Norwegian little prince hiding away in the lounge?” Eskild, the creative director, beams down at Isak where he sits laid back in a couch. If Eskild could shoot heart shaped eyes from the socket in his head he probably would, given his heart-warming smile. “Oh no worries love, first day can be quite overwhelming for anyone at AOB. Just feel the history in these walls” Eskild pats the wall affectionately, “the mothership of creativity fuelling the world for decades”. Isak doesn’t understand a word but nods anyway. Eskild doesn’t seem to know just how little Isak knows about the ad industry nor AOB’s place in it. “I’ll let Linn, my PA, book us for lunch later this week. I have this strong feeling I should take you under my wings, little one”, Eskild says while patting Isak’s head tenderly. Isak doesn’t know how to respond and before he knows it, Eskild sashays away down the hall.

A few minutes later, Isak gets two messages on Slack:

 **Eva** [11:41 AM]  
Linn contacted me. She wants me to book you for lunch with Eskild. She’d already left for the day so she asked me to help her.  
**Eva** [11:42 AM]  
Btw, HOW did you do that on YOUR FIRST DAY?? Ppl been waiting for months to TALK to Eskild, and you - lunch???

 **Isakyaki** [11:43 AM]  
Not sure?

A few minutes later, Isak is added to the project he’ll be on for the next two weeks.

 **Isakyaki** [11:43 AM]  
joined _#minutebyminute_ by invitation from @Eva

The _#minutebyminute_ channel is buzzing. Scrolling the history, people have clearly had loads of eh, quite animated discussions since the channel started a few weeks ago. He’s not really interested in gossip but needs to get ahead and probably some understanding about what’s going to happen tomorrow. Isak’s never been to a location, let alone a photoshoot.

#minutebyminute  
**Eva** [11:45 AM]  
Ok all! Meet @Isakyaki, our Norwegian intern! @maddish @evbn @pchris You’ll be seeing each other tomorrow at 07:00 on location.

A day doing nothing passes surprisingly quickly. Exhausted from his first day, he almost falls asleep on the tube back to his temporary home. The last thing Isak does before passing out in the small student room Magnus got them for the internship is setting three alarms. He does have a master in snooze already and doesn’t need another degree anytime soon.

*****************************

06:40  
A hard knock on the door. Someone really angry is shouting something incomprehensible. Someone really really angry. Knocking very, very loud. “Fucking fuck!” Isak jolts out of the bed. “Shit!” A panicked eye on his phone tells him he’s not only late but slept through all three alarms and he can now officially get a Phd in snoozing.

He’s on his way faster than his head can follow. He sorts of regrets not planning better, grabbing yesterday’s clothes from the pile on the floor might not be the best way to impress on location? He plops down on the tube and gets his headphones out. Before he can get Spotify going he gets the first call of the day. “Good morning Isak” he hears Eva’s chirpy voice. “Ready for your first day? Did you get any chance to read up on the material I sent you?” Isak’s confused. What material? Sent where? She continues “I sent you a link to the Google Drive folder. It’s all about the universe we’re creating for the client. Just search on Drive for Minutebyminute”.

Isak opens the folder on his phone, looking for the document. He finds the brief in it and has just enough time to finish before it’s his stop.

Stepping out on the platform he hears someone shouting his name. “Hey Isak!” He turns around and sees Chris half jogging towards him. “All good?”  
Isak doesn’t get a chance to answer before Chris continues “lucky you meeting me this morning eh?” he says with a cheeky smirk. “We’re going to spend a lot of time together today”, Chris continues. Isak can feel a slight blush on his cheeks. Chris isn’t half bad looking with short dark hair and slightly droopy eyes, wearing a Stone Island hooligan-goes-luxury jacket. Isak’s always had a thing for that touch of bad-boy-turned-good kind of type. “Ah don’t worry Isak! I’m not going to eat you alive” Chris smiles, clearly content when he notices the faint blush in Isak’s face. Isak’s not sure what to think. It’s no secret he’s into boys but it’s not something he advertises. He’s been out for a while, had a few odd hook ups but nothing’s been serious. While his friends don’t seem to have any problems getting girlfriends, he just hasn’t found anyone interesting enough yet. His friends call him a snob but Isak’s not sure what to think of that. Maybe he’s just not a relationship kind of guy?

Leaving the dark and sweaty tube, the sleepy London morning unfolds before them. Isak squints in the early rays and tries to get a sense of where he is. It’s clearly a bit out of the city center and he can spot a small park a few blocks away and lots of old brick buildings around it.

“So, you’ll be hanging out with me for the next few weeks” Chris tells him. “I’m the producer for the project and will handle all administration around it. Fight off the client. Protect my talents - that means you and the others in the team. Make sure we’re on time and stuff like that”. Chris puts on his sunnies and continues towards the park. “We’re going to shoot a few scenes for the new universe the client wants in one of these old buildings”. Isak nods. He’s not really sure what Chris means. “Universe? I thought we’re doing a film?” “Well yeah. The director was supposed to come up with a concept for a film first but he had an argument with Eskild about the tension of it and they decided they wanted to do something better than just a concept” Chris explains. “And Eskild let him since he charmed the bloody socks of not only Eskild but the client too.” Chris pauses and looks at Isak. “Ballsy son of a bitch that Even. You’ve heard about him? He’s a new up and coming director, quit St Martins after he won some prize. Rumour has it he’s a handful and if he wasn’t THAT good and charming, he’d probably be out the door a long time ago.” Chris pauses and continues, “aaaaand speak of the devil…”

They’ve reached the edge of the park. The early morning sun drizzles down through the crowns of the trees and the grass is still wet from the night. There’s a small path in the middle of the park, surrounded by some benches. Isak can see someone approaching them from a distance with long strides. They enter and continue on the path and walk towards the tall figure. Meeting them halfway is the most beautiful specimen of a man Isak ever laid eyes on.

“Hi” the man says. “I’m Even”.

Isak freezes. His brain isn’t able to produce anything with a remote resemblance to words. “This is Isak” he can hear Chris tell Even. Isak just looks at Even shyly. “Idiot” he thinks to himself. “Say something, anything” his brain is working full speed trying to come up with any kinds of words at all but in the end he only manages a faint “hi”.

The trio walks toward one of the old buildings, Isak half a pace behind Even and Chris who are chatting about the day and upcoming Over the shoulder-check in with the client. The building is an old abandoned school and it turns out Even is not too happy with the place. “It’s all been gentrified” he says condescendingly, “I wanted something pure, something with a soul. Not this”. Isak nods.

The location is filled with cameras and lights and an enormous buffet of all kinds of snacks Isak didn’t know he’d wanted until this very moment. His stomach growls and he’s painfully reminded of his non-existing breakfast this morning.

“Isak” Even turns around facing him. “Chris just told me you’ll be spending the next two weeks with us on set”. Isak hums in response. Why are words still failing him? Even looks at him and continues “we’ll be trying a few different setups today, see if we can get this universe rolling. I have a few ideas I’d like to try”. Isak looks a bit worried and Even just laughs “don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you”. Isak can think of several places he’d want Even to bite him though. “Can you please stand by the large window? We need to start framing now before the sun gets too strong”. Isak walks over to the window sill and leans back. He wraps his denim jacket tighter, despite the lights it’s a chilly morning. He’s just about to ask about the framing when a tall woman, followed by a small entourage, is barging into the large room.

“EEEEEEEEVEEN!” she exclaims and lunges towards him with her arms open, he’s thrown back. Her presence claims the room and the crew freezes for a second. Before anyone can react, she envelops Even in a tight hug. “I’m so, so pleased having you onboard Even. So talented! Loved that short piece on psychiatric wards in Oslo. So Werner Herzog on acid!” She releases Even and looks at him eagerly, “talk to me, what do you have in mind for this universe of yours? Or should I say mine?” Even takes a big step away, as to put himself in safety. “We’re framing today. Might go ahead and look for a new location in the afternoon” he replies. “We were actually just about to start. You see the boy by the window?” Even nods towards Isak. “Ah yes, I can see why you chose him” she replies with a smile. “Those curls are to die for”. Isak’s blushing. Feeling slightly nauseous. Chosen? “Ah no, Isak’s only here to help us frame - he’s not in the universe” Even explains. The woman walks over to where Isak is standing and shakes his hand. “Hi Isak. I’m Sonja” she says. Isak shakes her hand and introduces himself. She’s almost taller than him. Up close he can tell she’s not that much older. She looks him in the eyes a bit too long for his comfort, and continues “I want you. No, how should I put this, I need you to be in the universe”. “Okay?” Isak looks at Sonja, then at Even, somewhat confused.

“And this is where I come in” Chris suddenly appears next to Isak. “Sonja, if you want Isak in the universe we need to make some adjustments in the SoW”.

They leave the room and Isak relaxes against the window sill again. Even walks towards him and places himself in front of Isak. “We’re going to start the framing now, changing location or not. Can you please relax and stand completely still”? Despite Even’s calming voice, Isak is far from it. His heart is beating hard in his chest and he might have held his breath just a bit too long since his head is getting lighter. Even’s walking up to him, closing in and talking to him has totally fried his brain.

The assistant completes the framing and nods to Even that she’s finished. Even looks into the camera, adjusts something and returns to Isak. “Can you sit in the window please? Just lean back and relax. We’re only trying a few more angles” Even smiles. He returns to the camera and looks into it, talking to his assistant before they both look up at Isak.

“I’d like to try something” Even continues. “You’ll sit in the window sill. We haven’t completed the casting yet so I’ll take the other spot for the framing. My assistant will take out a few frames”. Even moves up to Isak and places himself in front of Isak, close to his knees. Isak doesn’t dare looking up at Even but keeps his head raised enough for his eyes to land on Even’s chin. Even moves in a few inches, and damn that natural manspread Isak thinks, Even is now almost between Isak’s legs. Isak is as far from relaxed as possible and feels himself tensing up. Leaning in further, the space between them closes and Isak can scent the faint and completely divine smell of Even.

Suddenly, Even moves away, back to the camera. Isak breathes for the first time in what feels like an eternity. Then Even returns again and looks straight into Isak’s eyes “do you mind if I get a little closer?”. Isak shakes his head and looks up. Even closes in between Isak’s legs again, faster this time, and puts his hands loosely on Isak’s hips. “Can you hold your arms round my neck?” Even asks. Isak has never been faster to obey. He looks up and his eyes meet the bluest pair of eyes he’s ever seen. They look into each other's eyes for a few moments and Isak feels like he’s drowning in those blue oceans. He can feel his dick appreciating the view too. They keep the position another minute before Isak can hear someone shouting “we got it” and Even takes a step back. “Thank you Isak. I think that was perfect”. Even’s deep voice is Isak’s new addiction.

Isak spends the rest of the day with the assistant who explains the frames. The photos are stunning. The lightning has somehow twisted his features just a bit and his cheekbones look razor sharp, the light focussed on his hair makes it shine like gold. Even is only visible with his back to the camera but everyone looking at the photo can clearly see Isak’s eyes sparkling into Even’s.

Just before the day is over, Even approaches him. “You made quite an impression today” he says. “Seems like you got yourself a promotion” Even smiles. “The client really wants you in their universe and is prepared to pay good money for it too”. Isak doesn’t know what to say. “It doesn't matter I’m an intern and have like, zero acting skills? “Doesn’t matter” Even replies, “If she’s set her eyes on something, Sonja always gets what she wants”.

“Now, fancy tagging along looking up some new locations?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Aaand if you think it's too techy or detailed or just want all the feels - let me know in the comments or @shippingevak!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did I mention I love comments?
> 
> Slack - "Team communication for the 21st century." = updated version of an intranet.
> 
> Myers briggs - an old personality test recruiters used back in the day to see if talents fit in a group. 
> 
> AOB - short for Any other business.


End file.
